


Objects in the Mirror are Further Than They Might Seem

by K8BNimble



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash, mindswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala sees Cam in the Locker Room and gives him what she thinks he wants.  The only problem is he doesn’t know it’s Vala and it’s not exactly what he wants.  Alt Episode twist for ‘Crusade’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in the Mirror are Further Than They Might Seem

**Title:** Objects in the Mirror are Further Than They Might Seem  
 **Pairing:** Jackson/Mitchell, Daniel/Cam – Vala/Cam (kind of)  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Word Coun** t:  About 5,400  
 **Warnings:** Mindswap, Alt Episode twist for ‘Crusade’, Dub-Con, M/M slash, **No beta!** Angsty and porny. Also – somewhat sad ending.  
 **Synopsis:** Vala sees Cam in the Locker Room and gives him what she thinks he wants.  The only problem is he doesn’t know it’s Vala and it’s not exactly what he wants.  
 **Author’s Note:** This is my first Stargate SG1 story.  It’s Daniel/Cam and I can see I’m developing a real fondess for this pairing and I haven’t even seen Season 10 yet.  I’m in trouble (and way behind the times!)  I can imagine there must be a hundred variations on this scene from this ep (because who can ignore the pretty?) but this is my take.  


 

  
  
  
_Note – I’m considering this complete for now however that’s only because I haven’t seen Season 10.  I’m hoping there may be a natural place for me to follow-up for this._  
  
  
 **Objects in the Mirror Are Further Than They Might Seem**  
  
Cam hated when the mirror fogged up.  He was trying to shave and couldn’t see a damn thing.  There was no reason the showers should be so close to the sinks.  The locker room was eerily quiet. Gibson had just walked out.  It was a little unusual but Can knew there were several SG groups sent out the day before so the base was a little emptier than usual.  SG-1 had just gotten back and Sam and Daniel were busy going through their findings and Teal’C had been needed at home.  A day or two of downtime shouldn’t bother Cam but he hated to be left alone with nothing to do for long.  Trouble always found him.  
  
He was reaching for the mirror to wipe it off when he heard a low whistle.  Instead of turning around, he continued to wipe the mirror and saw a slightly distorted image of Daniel Jackson with a goofy smile on his face, looking like he was appreciating the view of Cam in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
“There something you want to tell me, Jackson?” Cam said jokingly as he reached up to take the first swipe with the razor along his neck.  
  
“Just admiring the view,” Daniel said, an odd lilt to his voice.  
  
“Very funny,” Cam replied and took another swipe before running the blade under the hot water to rinse it.  
  
“Wasn’t trying to be funny.”  
  
Cam watched the other man approach him from behind but wasn’t sure what to think.  He felt a little fluttering in his stomach, and a bit lower as well as he saw the blue eyes checking out Cam’s back.  
  
He ignored it and took another long swipe with the razor, then another and another – all while Daniel did nothing but watch him.  The fluttering got faster.  As he lowered the razor once again, he felt Daniel’s hands slide along his back, firm and hot.  He jumped.  
  
“Jackson!”  
  
He turned around, but Daniel’s body pressed closer, trapping him against the sink.  
  
“You missed a spot,” Daniel said in a low voice.  He reached down and took the razor from Cam’s hand.  “Let me.”  
  
One hand threaded through Cam’s hair and pulled his head back a tad as the other one lifted the razor to his neck. It suddenly occurred to Cam that he was in a very vulnerable position and any moment Daniel would use it as a “teaching” lesson.  Certainly General O’Neil would – or Teal’C – but then again he doubted either of them would have “appreciated” the view.  
  
He felt the razor glide over a previously shaved spot – the one where he missed before it took a long, slow track along his left jawline.  
  
The razor was raised again and took a slightly higher route along his cheek.  
  
“Um…Jackson, Wha…”  
  
“Shhh…” Daniel said and placed a large, slightly calloused finger to Cam’s lips.  
  
Without thinking, Cam obeyed.  
  
Another few strokes and the left side of his face was done.  Jackson reached around him and flipped on the water to rinse.  He sat the blade down and picked up the washrag, wet it and wiped the clean-shaven side of Cam's face off.  
  
Cam felt Daniel’s free hand lay along his hip and pushed to turn Cam around.  Cam started but then remembered where he was.  
  
“Jackson, stop kidding around.  Someone could walk in and misread this.”  
  
Daniel pressed against him and leaned forward. “I locked the door,” he whispered, before taking a long, slow lick along the side of Cam’s neck.  He reached around Cam and picked the razor back up.  
  
Daniel seemed to tower over Cam even though he was only an inch taller.  Cam didn’t know what to say.  He was surprised and alarmingly aroused.  
  
“Even so, this is…” another lick along the neck and Cam shivered.  His neck was extremely sensitive and he’d always fantasized that Daniel might want him.  There had been a few looks and hints but that was it.  
  
This time when Daniel pushed his hip, he turned at the unspoken order.  This was dangerous.  He knew it.  
  
Daniel gently tugged Cam’s hair to pull his head back, exposing his throat once again.  This time, the heat from Daniel’s body radiated against Cam’s back; the thin towel an inadequate barrier between them.  
  
He slowly slid the razor along the right side of Cam’s neck and followed the line along his face.  His lips pressed against Cam’s left ear.  The mirror had unfogged enough for Cam to see the two of them and the erotic site of him in nothing being shaved by Daniel in his uniform sent a thrum of heated arousal through him.  He was glad the sink was there to press his cock against and to hide his growing interest.  
  
It didn’t help when Daniel began whispering.  
  
“I’d like to take this razor and shave your entire body.  Would you like that?”  Smooth chest, smooth legs, smooth balls…”  
  
“Guh,” Cam moaned and involuntarily thrust against the sink.  
  
He felt the hot damp of the rag once again cleaning the remaining foam from his skin.  Before he could get his wits about him, Daniel slid his hand through Cam’s hair again and pulled Cam’s face towards him.  It was an awkward position for Cam, twisted around like that, but when he felt Daniel’s mouth on him, he didn’t resist.  He also didn’t resist when those large hands began slowly stroking his chest and pinching his nipples under his suddenly heavy weight of his dogs tags.  
  
Cam was lost in the sensation until he felt that large hand slide the towel off his hips and reached for Cam’s now hard cock.  A few strokes of those strong hands that Cam had fantasized about and Cam wanted nothing but to drop to the floor.  
  
“I knew you wanted this,” Daniel teased, sounding a bit surprised.  
  
Reality came back.  
  
“Jackson, stop.”  Cam’s voice sounded uncertain and the other man ignored him.  Cam finally grabbed his hand and turned to face him.  “I can’t do this.  God knows, I want to.” Cam finally said.  
  
“Then do it,” Daniel urged him on before taking Cam’s mouth once again and more thoroughly. The hands began to map Cam’s body while his tongue mapped Cam’s mouth.  And Cam wanted to not move – to just allow Daniel to take what he wanted.  Under the twin assault of Daniel’s tongue and surprisingly sure fingers beginning to probe him from behind, Cam felt his knees give way and only Daniel’s strong arm held him up.  
  
“You want me, don’t you?” Daniel asked.  “You want me inside you.”  
  
Cam both loved and hated how sure of himself Daniel sounded.  Christ – he wanted Daniel but he thought he had hidden it so well.  It was like Daniel knew him and knew how he liked to surrender.  
  
“I want to be inside of you, Cameron Mitchell.  I want to know what it feels like for my cock to fuck your tight hole.  And you want me to, don’t you?  You’d beg me to if it would get me to do it.”  
  
Cam didn’t answer but he felt himself nod even though he swore he wouldn’t.  
  
Daniel dropped to his knees and took Cam into his mouth and Cam had never felt so amazing.  It was better than flying and Cam would know.  The rough feel of Daniel’s face against the inside of Cam’s thighs’ tender skin and Cam realized that Daniel had yet to shave that morning and Cam was glad to feel the slightly rough texture.  It brought him back to his senses.  
  
“Jackson,” he said to stop Daniel even as his hand went into Daniel’s hair just to feel it.  It was softer and finer than his own and Cam wanted to pull.  “Jackson!”  A rather large act of suction and Daniel had swallowed him to the root.  “DANIEL!”  
  
He did pull Daniel’s hair away.  
  
“I can’t!” Cam yelled and backed away.  
  
“Why not?” Daniel asked, almost pouting.  “You were enjoying it and,” he looked down at himself “and I seem to be enjoying it, too.”  Cam couldn’t help but glance down to see that Daniel indeed had a rather large bulge inside his pants.  Considering those pants were so baggy, Daniel had to be packing.  
  
“I’m your team leader.  It’s inappropriate,” Cam said, lamely.  
  
“Yeah, like SG1 had ever really done the appropriate thing.  You’re all so uptight.”  
  
“We’re uptight?” Cam asked in disbelief.  “You’re the most uptight man I’ve ever met.”  
  
“I’m not now,” Daniel said.  “I’m tired of being the stick in the mud.”  
  
“So I’m an experiment?” Cam asked.  
  
“A little.  One I hope to repeat with the same outcome.  We’re both adults and we’re both enjoying it.  It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
  
Cam deflated a bit.  Jackson was a scientist through and through.  Cam was just a distraction.  Just a way to break away from the boredom.  Cam broke just a little.  He should have known.  He tried to sound cold.  “We’re also both men.  I’m military.  I can’t do this.  I shouldn’t have let it go this far.”  He walked towards his locker and turned his back on Jackson.  “I’ll pretend this never happened.  I’d appreciate it if you could do the same since it wouldn’t be your career on the line.”  
  
There was a long silence as Cam opened his locker.  He heard soft footsteps come up behind him.  Two strong arms wrapped around his waist.  “Don’t worry about that silly rule.  No one would ever ask.  I promise I’d never tell.”  
  
That was a relief but Cam could still feel the heat and god damn it, it still felt good.  He kept his resolve until those damn lips began nibbling at his neck.  
  
“And I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to imply you didn’t mean anything to me.  I would never ask any of the others.  I’ve never been with a man like this.” Daniel sounded sincere but it wasn’t quite what Cam wanted to hear.  
  
“Still sounds like an experiment,” Cam  said, but he didn’t shake him off; not when the arms turned him around, not when the lips slid from his neck over to his lips and began nibbling again, not when those hands began searching again.  
  
“Not the way you think.  I want to know what it is to be with you, Cameron Mitchell, and only you like this.”  
  
“Can’t we do this later – at your apartment or even a hotel?” Cam asked, the last shred of reason beginning to fade.  
  
“Can’t wait.  I need you now.  I need your mouth on me, your hands on me.” And hot lips came down on him hard, demanding entrance and submission.  Cam felt the last of his resolve dissolve away.  “I want you to suck me while I’m sucking you.” Daniel said with no hesitation.  
  
With moves more graceful than Cam expected, Daniel stood up and swiftly removed his own shirt and pants and stretched across Cam’s naked body with his own along the narrow bench.  It dug into Cam’s back with Daniel’s weight on top of him, but his didn’t care.  
  
A knot in his belly relaxed as Daniel’s weight settled on him.  It felt good.  He loved feeling the weight of his partner on top of him – male or female.  He relaxed more as Daniel pursed kissing and touching.  Their cocks almost lined up and Cam couldn’t help thrusting up against Daniel’s groin.  
  
Daniel slid down Cam’s lean body and explored it with his tongue – paying particular attention to Cam’s nipples.  Cam arched into his mouth and loved when Daniel took his dog tags and scraped the one nipple with its edge while he sucked the other.  
  
“Sensitive, huh?  Who knew?”  Daniel moved his own hand to his nipple and pinched it, almost experimentally.  “Hmmn…not mine.  Not so much.  Have you always had sensitive nipples like a girl?” Daniel asked as he bit one of Cam’s nipples.  There was no hiding the shiver of pleasure that Cam felt.  
  
“Could you at least pretend I’m not an experiment,” Cam muttered.  
  
“I like it,” Daniel said with a smile and went back to it fervently.  
  
“Jesus!” Cam yelled as Daniel pinched and twisted his nipples.  
  
“Not quite.  You know, I’ll bet you’d like being spanked,” Daniel suggested and gave a light swat to Cam’s ass.  Again, he couldn’t hide the shiver.  How did Daniel know him so well.  
  
Instead Cam said, “Don’t have time for that shit.  Have to be on duty…” Daniel took Cam’s cock back into his mouth.  “..SOOOOnnn..uh...”  
  
Cam had no idea how Daniel could suck cock so well for his first try.  He’d indicated he’d never been with a man.  It’s one thing to do what feels good for you and give a half-decent blow-job, it was quite another to be able to deep-throat without gagging.  Of course, knowing Daniel, he’d probably been studying and practicing since he had decided he wanted to give fucking Cameron a try.  
  
Something in the visual of Daniel Jackson practicing deep throat technique with a dildo or, more likely, a cucumber given Cam’s inability to believe Jackson would actually walk into a sex shop and buy anything.  He’d probably end up giving lectures on how any given sexual practice was started in a hundred civilizations. He could almost hear Daniel's voice saying, “The males of planet XYZ-123 are given their mantle of adulthood when they can finally provide a foot massage with a focus plant that brings their female to orgasm since their erogenous zones are in their three feet.”  
  
Daniel adjusted his stance and turned himself so Cam was now getting an up close view of the man’s cock.  It was a thing of beauty.  Most cocks were sort of silly looking some ways, but Daniel’s was long and lean and perfectly shaped, flushed evenly pink.  His public hair was soft blonde and not nearly as wiry as Cam’s own.  No wonder Daniel wanted to shave him.  The balls were tucked tight and had soft fuzz.  
  
Cam gulped a little before leaning up to take Daniel into his mouth.  He was salty, musky and firm inside Cam’s mouth.  It had been a long time since Cam had done this.  He’d mostly avoided men since he joined the military.  The very few were when he was on leave and not at home.  His parents wouldn’t be too happy to know their good southern boy enjoyed other good boys on occasion.  
  
Daniel was right.  This couldn’t continue for any length of time.  His career couldn’t take it, his family wouldn’t understand.  So Cam decided to enjoy what he could get.  He eagerly began memorizing Daniel with his tongue.  
  
“Oh, dear…that feels fantastic!” Daniel exclaimed.  He’d clearly lost his concentration on Cam’s cock so Cam took that as a compliment to his own decent, if rusty, skills.  
  
Daniel suddenly stood up.  ‘Wait!”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to,” Cam said, rolling to his side having an odd thought of looking like the Titanic Lady that got herself painted nude.  
  
“I don’t I mean right…I just..well I want to, you know…be inside you.”  
  
“You really want to fuck my ass?” Cam asked, taking the lead seeing how suddenly Daniel had become shy.  All the gay porn books and gay porn movies do not really prepare you for the reality.  
  
“Yes.  Yes I do,” Daniel answered, very scholarly.  
  
“I suggest some condoms and lube.  I hope your books told you that much.”  Cam sort of chuckled trying to figure out what Daniel might have practiced stretching someone on.  
  
Daniel stood there looking nervous.  It was so unlike the way he was earlier, like he’d rehearsed the early bits but had never really thought he’d get this far.  Cam was slightly amused to have taken Daniel by surprise.  _‘Well...in for a penny,’_ Cam thought.  “My locker.  Bag at the top.  Keep condoms there.  The lotion that’s in there should work.” Cam said as he slid off the bench and knelt over it.  The dog tags hung heavily off his neck.  Since it was the only thing he had on, Cam was more aware of them than usual.  
  
Daniel almost looked cute flustered but he got the necessary things.  Cam turned and smiled at him.  “Be gentle, Jackson.  Haven’t done this in a while.  But not too gentle.  I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”  
  
Daniel nodded and then smiled at him, looking as if he’d suddenly got his confidence back.  
  
The touch was tentative at first but soon enough grew bold and firmly used here fingers to loosen Cam up.  
  
“You are so hot like this,” Daniel said.  “So…accommodating.  You like my fingers in you?  You like me opening you up for me?  I want to hear you.  Tell me how much you like it.”  
  
And there it was…Daniel loved to talk dirty.  He just hadn’t been sure Cam would accept it.  Cam found that amazingly hot that the geeky doctor Cam had read so much about got off on dirty talk.  He thought once Daniel was comfortable, he’d probably like to be a little dominant.  Cam was already thinking of how to encourage Daniel to take command in this arena.  
  
But Cam loved it.  “Fuck, it feels good, Jackson.  But I’m ready, already.  Would you fuck me now?”  
  
“You are pushy aren’t you my needy little pretty boy,” Daniel said and smacked Cam on the ass.  Cam pushed back.  
  
“Damn right,” Cam answered.  “Fuck me already.”  Cam did like it hard when he got it.  Too much – that’s why he didn’t look for it often.  He was happy Daniel was already ramping up his dominant side that Cam was sure hid under the compassionate intellectual exterior.  
  
Daniel pushed his way into Cam and moaned.  “Holy mother of…I never expected this,” Daniel said heatedly.  “This is amazing.  I could fucking stay here forever.”  
  
Cam blushed.  He’d think Daniel was lying but Daniel was a horrible liar.  He felt oddly warmed by the knowledge that he was in fact Daniel’s first man.  It was weird but it made him feel special. Cam thought he should see a shrink about that – if it wouldn’t get him tossed out of the military.  
  
“Stop mooning and get moving, Jackson,” Cam almost ordered.  
  
Jackson did.  Once he got started, it was like he couldn’t stop.  Cam tilted his hips up just right so Daniel managed to hit his prostrate most of the time.  It fucking sent him over the edge.  As much as he would have liked Jackson to get him off, he realized the man was too lost in his own sensations by the few words getting out of his mouth.  “Hot….fucking tight…oh god…”  
  
Cam decided to go ahead and let Daniel feel his orgasm.  Maybe it would convince him that once wasn’t enough.  Besides, he had noticed the clock and they really were running out of time.  He felt himself go and Daniel almost screamed.  Cam hoped the locker room was sound proof.  This really was all kinds of stupid.  
  
Daniel came in a loud screech and collapsed over Cam’s back.  
  
“I never thought it was like that,” he whispered and gently kissed and licked the sweat that was on Cam’s back.  “Was it good for you?” he asked.  
  
“Uh – yeah- in case you didn’t feel that clenching at the end, that was me enjoying it,” Cam said.  
  
Daniel popped out suddenly.  
  
“Ow…” Cam said as he knelt up.  “Next time, remember, the exit is almost as important as the entrance.”  
  
Daniel paled a little.  “Oh…right…yes – well, I’d better go.”  He hurriedly began getting dressed and dumping the used condom unceremoniously on the floor.  Considering he never removed his shoes, it didn’t take long.  
  
Cam knew then there wasn’t going to be a next time.  He was still on his knees on the hard cement floor as Daniel swept out of the room.  
  
He reached over and picked up the condom off the floor.  At least, he had the presence of mind to clean up the trash Daniel left behind.  He stood up.  “Well – I need another shower anyways, I guess,” he said to no one in particular trying to not feel crushing disappointment at being discarded so easily.  
  
\---  
At breakfast, Cam didn’t eat much.  He mostly pushed it around and drank coffee – oddly with cream and two sugars like Daniel liked.  He’d almost kicked himself when he realized what he’d done but he didn’t want people wondering why he dumped the coffee that he had just made.   He really wanted to not do anything but then he’d think about what a huge mistake that was – not because it was bad but because he knew he wanted more and that was never going to happen.  He’d be lucky if Jackson would be able to look him in the eye again.  He’d have to pretend it never happened.  He’d have to pretend the one thing he’d wanted to happen for these past few months hadn’t just happened.  His life sucked sometimes.  
  
“Colonel Mitchel, please report to General Landry’s office.”  
  
\---  
  
He stared at Daniel Jackson at the table.  The same Daniel Jackson that had just been fucking him in the locker room, only it wasn’t Daniel Jackson, it was Vala.  
  
She was pouring out her sob story about being pregnant and stranded in the Ori galaxy and looked at him as if nothing happened.  
  
“How long?” Cam asked, trying to keep calm.  “How long since you’ve been in his head?”  
  
“Long enough,” Vala said looking at Cam and he knew for sure that Vala had just royally, figuratively and literally, screwed him.  He didn’t understand why.  “I didn’t mean to…I mean I didn’t know I’d end up in Daniel when I used the stones,” she stuttered in her explanation.  “It was just lucky it was someone that could get into where I wanted to be.”  
  
Lucky.  Right. Cam understood the double meaning and shifted uncomfortably on the table.  The movement didn’t help him forget what had happened.  His ass was sore.  
  
“She came to me this morning not long before I called you to my office,” the General answered without reading the undercurrents between them.  
  
“You know,” Vala said, turning to Sam.  “It’s strange being inside a man’s body.  Have you ever?”  
  
Cam’s anger swelled but he took a deep breath trying to keep it together.  
  
 “Body swapped into a man?” Sam asked.  ‘Can’t say that I have.”  
  
“It’s really fascinating how the male body responds so differently and yet there are so many similarities.  It quite a heady experience.”  
  
“Well, Vala, Daniel’s body isn’t here for you to experience so why don’t you finish your story and get to the important part.  He has an appointment with Landry he shouldn’t miss,” Cam said, teeth clenched.  
  
“Really Mitchell, you need to relax.  You’d be amazed what you could learn if you’d only open yourself up to the possibilities.” She smiled.  
  
He wanted to punch her in the teeth.  It was difficult to not actually growl.  
  
He had been willingly raped.  Harsh, maybe but he couldn't think of another term.  It was the right body but the wrong person.  He’d allowed himself to think Daniel had even a remote interest in him and it had been all a damned lie and he couldn’t even tell anyone except for the person that had done it to him.  
  
Daniel/Vala stood.  “Actually, General.  Could I have a moment alone with Mitchell.  I promise to tell you everything as soon as we’re finished.”  Landry looked irritated but when Cam nodded, he allowed it.  
Cam turned to the technicians in the observation room and signaled to turn everything off.  
  
“Why? Cam asked.  He hated the odd plaintive tone in his voice particularly in front of Vala.  
  
She had the grace to look sheepish.  “I didn’t do it to hurt you, Cam.  I honestly didn’t think it would.  I’d seen how you looked at him.  I knew you wanted him.  I’m very good at reading people.”  
  
Cam laughed harshly.  
  
She coughed.    I mean Daniel has a hot body.  I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t want a go at him.  I thought like most men, you just wanted sex.”  
  
“You don’t know me at all,” Cam said tightly.  
  
“I think I do now,” Vala replied softly.  
  
“Oh, you think giving me a hard fuck is enough to know me?” Cam hissed, trying to keep his voice soft enough so no one could overhear them.  
  
“Yes, when I realized it meant more to you than just getting off.  I had no idea you wanted more.  All I could think of when I walked into the locker room and saw you there wet and almost naked and looking so deliciously sexy was that I wanted you.  My  - I mean Daniel’s cock responded and I had never experienced that sensation before. I realized I had a unique opportunity.”  
  
“You didn’t realize anything.  You just did what you wanted without thinking about anything except what you wanted in that moment.” Cam hated that she was even trying to explain.  He just wanted to forget now.  
  
“Well – touché I guess – you’re right.  The only thought in my head was about how honry I was.  A man’s hormones are so different than a woman’s.  I’ve learned how to control mine over the years..”  
Cam snorted in disbelief.  
  
“But unlike you, I haven’t had a lifetime of dealing with male hormones.  I had no idea what that felt like or how I couldn’t think of anything except trying it out.  I wanted to know what having sex as a man was like but since Daniel himself wasn’t exactly available, I wanted it with you.”  
  
“I’m so flattered.  Are you almost finished.  We really need to get back to the topic of WHY YOU ARE HERE.”  Cam got a little loud at the end of the sentence.  
Daniel/Vala tried to grab his arm but Cam stepped away and paced.  
  
“Who gets the chance to truly understand being in the other person’s shoes and I didn’t want to pass it up.  I honestly thought if you weren’t interested, you’d have turned me down politely.  No harm.  You’d have never mentioned it to Daniel.  And if you were – well we’d both get something out of it.  I never thought you actually had feelings for him,” Daniel/Vala explained.  
  
“Right.  Because you have no feelings, no one else does.  It would never occur to you.”  
  
“That’s unfair.  I have feelings.  They’re just different.  I care about Daniel.  I’m so far away and it was a way to be close to him through you.  I’m just so lonely.”  
  
“Spare me the sob song.  You can sell that to Landry.  What you did wasn’t just wrong to me, it was unfair to him to. To use his body like that?  It’s a violation.  I feel sick that I used it like that.  And you had no right to be close to him.  You don’t have a relationship.  You have less than the one I have with him.”  And Cam did feel ill.  Knowing what he knew of Daniel’s body was unfair.  It wasn’t right.  
  
Vala stepped back, clearly deciding it was not her fault.  “I don’t understand your culture.  You are honestly the most prudish people I have ever met.  You always want it to have ‘meaning’.  I mean how do any of you procreate, anyways?  Daniel never wants to have sex with me.”  
  
“Maybe he sees how unattractive you really are,” Cam hissed.  
  
She flashed him a glare.  “But you thought he wanted you?”  
  
“Yeah – wasn’t that a surprise?  But wishful thinking gets both of us exactly nowhere.  Maybe we ought to stick together – two complete delusional idiots like us.”  He sighed deeply.  Really, why had he thought someone smart like Daniel would ever want him – even if he actually did go for guys?  
  
They were both quiet for a moment.  
  
“I actually quite like you Mitchell.  You are attractive and handsome and I don’t regret being with you,” Vala said, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  
  
Cam brushed it off.  “Don’t ever touch me wearing his face.”  
  
“Oh, right.  I forgot.  Anyways.  I am a galaxy away with no real way to get back.  I apologize for my moment of weakness.  I just needed a friend.  You were there.  I wanted you, I want him, you want him.  I didn’t think beyond that.”  
  
“How surprising but that’s not what friends do,” Cam stated bluntly.  
  
“I thought that’s what “friends with benefits” meant.”  She looked sincerely perplexed.  Sometimes Cam forgot how foreign ‘foreign’ civilizations could be.  “And I think you’re wrong about him.  He does find me attractive.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
‘And I think he finds you attractive as well.  I've seen him watch you as much as I’ve seen you watch him.” She was obviously trying to make peace.  
  
Cam wasn’t buying. “I won’t tell him and if we ever do get you back in this galaxy, you will never tell him.  Am I clear?  He doesn’t need to live with that,” Cam said.  “It’s bad enough that I do.”  He understood she didn’t mean to humiliate him.  She just had no idea how wrong it had been – on every level.  
  
“Clear.”  
  
Cam got up to get Landry and Sam.  There was no need to drag anything out further.  The sooner she told her story, the sooner she’d be gone from them.  He’d deal with any consequences later.  Mostly though, he’d pretend nothing happened.  
  
\---  
  
It took a few days to act normal around Jackson but he didn’t think the man had picked up on Cam’s discomfort.  They played some basketball, he had breakfast and lunch with him and attempted to keep his equilibrium during their work shifts but the nights were difficult.  He dreamt of having Daniel in his bed, in his mouth and in his ass.  He took more cold showers than he remembered ever taking but eventually it got easier to live with as they put more missions behind them.  He took consolation that they could work well together.  
  
\---  
  
It was the sixth night in row that Daniel woken up hard, aching and wanting.  He kept having a recurring dream of fucking Mitchell in the locker room.  It had gotten so bad that he could barely look away when Cam changed in the locker room after their basketball games.  He was curiously surprised to find a mole exactly where he expected to find one on Cam’s lower back.  
  
The worst was when he walked in while Cam was shaving.  He’d glanced up to see Cam watching him in the mirror, the razor in his hand frozen in place.  Daniel wanted to take the razor from him and finish the job.  He wanted to run the razor over Cam’s long, damp throat while he wrapped his other arm around that tight waist.  
  
Daniel didn’t understand why he was suddenly having recurring erotic dreams about the man but they felt so real.  He had had a few fantasies about the man since the day he started, but they were just that – light fantasies when he needed to let off some steam.  But now he seemed to know what Cam smelled liked just out of the shower and hi scent when he was drenched in sweat after he came.  He could picture that long lean back stretched out beneath him as he pounded into an impossibly tight ass.  He couldn’t stop hearing Cam’s breathy moans and was sure he knew the feel of Cam’s cock in his mouth.  
  
Daniel had been with men a couple of times in his college days but he’d never wanted one like Cam before.  It was intensely vivid and consuming.  But Cam was military; there was no way Cam could ever be with him without giving up everything.  Daniel was sure if Mitchell didn’t punch him out at the suggestions, he would have at best turned Daniel down gently and then quietly leave the team.  The man was far too polite to kick Daniel off.  
  
Daniel didn’t remember masturbating as much as he was doing recently and all to Cam’s image but it helped settle the desire he felt.  He took a lot of cold showers but eventually it got easier to live with as they put more missions behind them.  He took consolation that they could work well together.  
  
  
The end.  
  
Maybe…  
Wait until I see Season 10 – then hopefully I can find a natural sequel to resolve this little problem.


End file.
